Just a Chore Girl
by CorazonJ
Summary: Carrie, a fun loving marine in training, has the goal of being acknowledged by her superiors despite her rebellious nature. Unfortunately Carrie has a tendency of getting into trouble so when she crash landed onto the Moby Dick she knew her life was taking a turn for the worst. "But Im just a lowly chore girl, a cabin girl!" Not that something like that mattered to them. MarcoxOc
1. Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goda's One Piece or characters apart from the main OC**

Also this is my first time writing a fic or story so please be easy on me ~

* * *

 **Accidents Happen**

In order to validate peoples own problems or accomplishments luck is to blame. Unfortunately luck does not exist, every misfortune and every success is merely as a result of a persons own actions. Of course that's not the case for Carrie. Despite her severe lack in enthusiasm and respect for almost everything she cant help but blame her non-existent luck for all the unfavorable predicaments she finds herself in. To Carrie luck does not exist, but unluckiness, now that is an entirely different matter.

* * *

 _'Why do i always get myself in these situations... I knew I should of stayed on the ship and finished my chores'_ The young marine sighed as she stared into the eyes of the giant man who adorned a large white mustache, instantly recognising him as Whitebeard.

The eyes of Whitebeard slowly looked down onto the girl with hardly any acknowledgment.

"So you've come to take my head have you? Alright i'll fight you brat" The deep voice boomed over the younger women scaring her out of her whits.

Carrie shuffled backward falling onto her back side and stared at the pirate captain in utter shock unable to form any words until eventually squeezing out "huh? who? Me?"

Now amused over the fear engulfed into the marine the pirate merely laughed and continued his taunting "Gurararara who else would I be talking to kid" he continued.

Realising the horrific position she's in, Carrie gulped and attempted reasoning "b- but.. i'm not here to fight, i'm just a lowly chore girl, a cabin girl! This is all a misunderstanding!" She yelled, but shut her mouth immediately when She heard the surrounding pirates grunt at her tone of voice.

" I'm too young to die!"

"A chore girl yoi? But you managed to knock Thatch out. He doesn't look like much but he's still a commander yoi" A new voice emerged, from a man with oddly shaped blonde hair.

He looked down on the girl smirking, seemingly bemused by the event unfolding before him.

"Haha you got that right" Came another voice hidden in the crowd of pirates.

The blonde man kept his attention on the marine and took a step towards her. 'What oddly shaped hair' She noted as she stared at his head, which he unfortunately noticed.

"What is it yoi" A stern face as a slight frown graced his face.

 _'Yoi?_ "N- nothing! Nothing at all!" She yelled panicking as she realised it would be best to keep her mouth shut than to insult a whitebeard pirate.

"And I didn't knock him out, at least not on purpose!" All that was returned were blank stares from the pirates

 _'They're not listening!?'_ She gawked. Not that the marine should be surprised, pirates seem to have a tendency to do as they please.

"Look I was just wondering about in the forest looking for yuu-chan, when I accidentally stepped on a trip wire and activated a booby trap that flew me here!" She rambled on after noticing the crowd of pirates circling around he

"It's - it's not my fault that guy broke my landing" Pointing at the unconscious brown haired man on the floor not to far from her.

A sudden yelp escaped her lips and she retreated a few steps back when A number of glares were directed to her from the whitebeard pirates. The previous blonde pirate whom she interacted with and a few others followed in suit by taking few steps closer to her. Carrie glanced at their giant captain from earlier and saw a large grin placed on his face _'He's enjoying this?!'_ She internally screamed.

"Your not actually going to attack a weakling like me are you? Im just a defenseless girl! Im too young to die, I'm not even old enough to be married! I have no combat skills i seriously couldn't hurt a fly even if I wanted to!" She desperately stated trying to change the pirates mind by attempting to utterly victimise herself. Not that any lies were in place, but simple bended truth as she would say.

"Accident or not you harmed a nakama - yoi, you know what happens to those who fight against the Whitebeard pirates right?"

"Even if your are just a girl, your old enough to be a cabin girl, and a marine at that; so no way can we let you off so easily - yoi" he finished smiling sadistically at her.

 _'He doesn't even care? Wait how did he know Im a marine?'_ Only then did she realise that there was a particular marine hat settled on her head, which of course she greatly regretted wearing as of now.

The pirates suddenly stoped moving and simply snickered at her, Carrie could do nothing but freeze at their change in demeanour, her head snapped down, staring at floor beneath her. _'These are the most feared pirates in the world, the Whitebeard pirates... they're gonna kill me!'_ She thought, being oh so optimistic about the situation.

*creak* came the sound from the floorboard as someone began walking towards her. With her eyes still fixated on the floor, She noticed a pair of sandalled feet stopping right before her own boots.

"Mhmm scared?" The voice of the man in front of her chuckled as he neared her ear, slightly bending his knees to reach the young woman. There was no need to look at the man before her to realise it was the same blonde pirate who was taunting her standing so close to her, too close.

Regardless she lifted her head up and was greeted with a pair of electric light blue eyes holding the most bored expression imaginable. Being so close she couldn't help but analyse his face only to notice the smirk- almost smile - that graced his lips. She hated to admit it, but for a damned pirate, he was unimaginably good-looking. The blue and golden flames that flickered around his face didn't help, in fact she personally believed they made him look even more majestic. She mentally rolled her eyes at her own idiotic train of thoughts.

"You can't escape yoi."

Oh how right he was, there was no way She could run. Her body was frozen and She was internally screaming bloody murder for her body to do something. So it did, it did the only thing it could do in this life or death situation. So right before she accidentally whispered that one stupid word which escaped her lips did she fall backwards. However just before her body felt the impact of the floorboard, right when her eyes gave in to the darkness did She hear a slightly familiar soft chuckle escape from the same pirate hidden in the crowd.

"Did someone use haki on her?"

 _'No, I just fainted.'_

* * *

Being a Whitebeard pirate was enough to throw a few pointless threats here and there just to get pirates and marines alike begging for mercy. The first division commander, Marco the Phoenix, wasn't one to mess with weaklings who could barley hold their own in front of him. Though of course that ideal he held would change regarding the situation. So when a weakling marine crash landed onto their ship the Mobydick, knocking out a fellow member and being frightened beyond words upon realisation of what she had done, it was much too tempting for the pirate to not toy with her.

And there he was towering over the girl whispering little threats in her ear waiting for her to beg for mercy or spout out some 'in the name of justice' marine nonsense. Instead however the girl lifted her head at him with their noses barley touching, her dark blue eyes akin to his light stared into him until,

"Beautiful" Escaped the girls lips as a whisper and she fell backwards, loosing all power in her body to hold herself. _'Weak'_ He thought as He watched her hit the deck with a loud thud.

Turning towards the approaching man he noticed a grin form on his crew mates face. Ace as he identified beckoned forward "Did someone use haki on her?" He chuckled, shortly followed by a roar of laughter from the rest of the crew including Whitebeards 'Gurarara'.

"No, she just fainted" Marco corrected, smiling amusingly at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrath of Whitebeard**

Greeted by a burning sensation, Carrie awakened from her slumber, groaning as she adjusted to the piercing _'Too bright_ ' Still in a slight haze, Carrie focused on her surroundings. Acknowledging the smell of sea, the squawks from seagulls and splashing waves followed by the sensation of wooden floor beneath her skin confirmed that she was on a ship, a sailing ship.

 _'Did I fall asleep on deck again? Captains going to scold me'_ Sighing, she slowly sat up until a shadow loomed over. Lifting up her head to face the presumed figure of the shadow , she froze when noticing the grinning face underneath the infamous moon crescent- shaped mustache. _'Whitebeard'_ She sighed, remembering the event that previously took place.

"U-ugh" Came a mutter, having no energy to even curse at her predicament.

"Afternoon!"

She heard a chuckle behind her and turned around to see a tall man wearing white formal clothing similar to a chefs outfit accompanied by a yellow scarf. The older man most likely in his mid 30s had light brown hair styled ridiculously, in her opinion and a large scar adorned his face, semi- circling around his right eye. The young marine instantly recognised him as the man she accidentally landed on. He reached out his hand and offered to help up which she hesitantly accepted. Standing in front of him she decided to observing him for any hidden intentions for the polite mannerism he was showering her with.

The brief moment of staring was cut short when another man spoke up "You've been out cold for a couple of hours, doctor said that you collapsed from shock so you didn't really need any major medical attention" She turned to face the new voice. It belonged to a tall muscular, broad-chested, tanned man with a rather large curly black mustache. _'Does everyone on this ship look like they came out of a circus?_ ' She thought almost snickering to herself.

"So you decided to leave me in the middle of the deck unconscious?" she said, frowning at how they had decided to treat her.

The brunette from before suddenly burst out laughing. "We're pirates, why should we help someone who crashed into our ship, especially if said person is a marine" A shiver ran down her spine from the heavy emphasis of 'marine'.

Suddenly becoming extremely conscious of the marine hat still settled on her head, she couldn't help but panic _'They're pirates'_ she reminded herself _. 'They'll kill me just because I'm a marine.'_

Despite her attempts Carrie could not suppress the tear threatening to form in the corner of her eyes. She glanced around and noticed that the group of pirates was considerably smaller than earlier, there was only about 16 or so this time. Scanning the group and taking in all appearances of the pirates she confirmed to herself _'yep defiantly a circus'_ . After a moment or so her eyes finally landed on the blonde pirate from earlier, Marco. Despite his previous taunts he was now the only one looking at her with a stoic expressions, contrasting the other pirates with there menacing smirks. If she didn't know any better she'd say he looked as though he wasn't exactly enjoying the show.

"Hey Thatch so what are you gonna do with her? She's the one who injured you so I guess It's your call" Carrie whipped her head to where the new found voice was coming from.

A wide grin formed on the raven haired boy as she turned her attention to him. The young shirtless man, most likely the same age as Carrie herself moved slowly towards her. A set of freckles nestled above his cheeks _'what a nice feature.'_ She thought, unable to suppress her smile.

"She's a marine right? We can't let her off so easily now can we" The one she identified as Thatch said, but just like that her smile was wiped off.

Thatch grinned, looking down on to the shivering girl as she unconsciously slouched under his gaze making herself feel smaller. In a moment of desperation she turned her eyes to Marco sending him a pleading look but a single slide glance was all she received. Her frowned deepened as more desperation filled her eyes. Apparently enough, to change his previously bored expression as he sent a small maybe even gentle smile towards her. Not sure whether it was to mock her or re-assure her but god did she hope it was the latter.

"Gurarara, so what are you gonna do with her? As ace said its your call so i'll leave her to you" Their captain said drinking from a massive bottle of sake, clearly amused with the whole situation.

' _At least i don't have to deal with him'_ Relief struck, that It wasn't Whitebeard himself who was to condemn her to death.

" Ah well, since the last island we've got a lot more members now so I'm kind of down on staff for the kitchen you know."

 _'Huh?'_

"She called herself a chore girl right? It'd be a help to put her as our kitchen and dinning cleaner, if thats alright with you Oyaji"

 _'... what?'_

"Alright"

 _'He just agreed?'_ She mentally screamed.

Dumbfounded by the entire ordeal Carrie stared at the Brunette Chef with absolute disbelief. "Hmm?" He looked down at her and smiled. "What? You don't want to be a cleaner? Thought that was your job."

"N-no I-its just, your pirates, and I guess I'm a marine so aren't you gonna, you know..."

"Kill you - yoi?" The first division commander finished for her. "We might not be saints but we're not exactly murderers. Why would we waste our atrength against weak and harmless girls like yourself yoi.. not that any strength would necessarily be needed against you" A frowned formed on her face at his insult and mocking tone.

Seemingly displeased with the reasoning, she impulsively stuck her tongue out followed by a short grunt "ch i don't want to hear insults coming from a circus freak like yourself" Suddenly smacking her hands over her mouth after noticing the slightly widened eyes of the fellow pirate. ' _maybe i shouldn't of said that'_

The brunette, Thatch and the young man, Ace burst into fits of laughter while the other pirates simply snickered. The first division commander, unamused with his cremates grunted and ordered them to 'shut their mouth.s'

The freckled boy now standing before her spoke up "We were just toying with you seeing how we recognised you as a marine, we didn't exactly expect you to faint" Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, he added "When you woke up you looked so confused and worried that we couldn't help but tease you a bit, sorry if we went to far"

Carrie stared at him dumbfounded "you did! You went way to far"

Turning to face the man she supposedly knocked out she added her own apology "I hit you when I crashed here right? Sorry I guess, It must of hurt" The brunette she landed on smiled down at her in which she returned. _'Guess some pirates are all right after all, but captain wouldn't be happy if he knew I was involving my self with them.'_

"WAIT!"

The pirates jolted at the sudden scream and stared at the young marine in confusion.

"What am I doing? Im not supposed to be here! Captains waiting for me but i'm getting all chummy with a bunch of pirates instead" She shouted shocking herself and standing up in the process. " I didn't even find Yuu-chan or finish my chores! Im in so much trouble, I gotta leave now, I have to get back to the the ship right now!"

"Hm? That so- yoi? How do you plan to do that? We left the island 4 hours ago - yoi"

 _'err... ehh...'_

Slowly turning her head, and watching the the vast ocean did she just then realise _'oh yeah... I'm on a moving ship'_

"We're in the middle of the ocean kid, so your stuck with us now hahahaha" Laughed the man with the curly mustache, mostly known as the 5th division commander Vista.

"N-no w-way...No Way!" she screamed slumping to the floor, holding her head in her hand. "Oh I'm dead, why do these things happen to me, ah captain will kill me." Her arms encircled her body. "I'm a good child, Iv'e never raised my voice against mother, iv never even done anything remotely illegal." And with her new found bravery she rose to he feet and Lifted her head up and attempting to glare straight ahead at Whitebeard she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm just a cabin girl..." Raising her pointing finger at the giant in front of her she continued. "...So why the hell have I been abducted by a bunch of damned pirates?!" A sour expression formed on her fave and gritted teeth clenching in anger.

"Don't be so loud brat, your hurting my ears" Whitebeard replied sticking a finger in his ear. "I bring you aboard my ship, and this is how you show your gratitude. Damned brat" His voice slowly turning sinister as he stood up from his seat picking up his giant spear.

Feeling ominousity in the air, Carrie's body suddenly began to uncontrollably shake with tears pouring from her eyes. Her mouth turned into a gaping whole and her eyes doubled in size with the tears turning into a waterfall as she stared at the Giant man. She continued to mentally scream in her head only to have slight grunts and noises leaving her mouth.

"u-u-aa-uu-h" she tried speaking.

"I am Whitebeard, show some respect" He finished with a grin twirling his giant weapon around and slamming it to the ground.

And with that came a small shock wave causing the ship to suddenly jolt to which she lost her footing with, falling backwards. But being the weakling and coward that she was, no way was she going to let herself experience the wrath of the strongest man in the world. So there and then, She practically forced herself to loose consciousness and faint...again.

Once more, right before her black out, She heard his odd chuckle followed by a mocking tone saying "Gurarara I didn't even use haki"


	3. Chapter 3

**Marco the Phoenix**

* * *

 **Carrie POV**

 _'Ughhh oww'_ I groaned waking up with a thumping headache. What amazing luck I have to pass out and hit myself on the head twice on the same day. I sat up looking down, noticing that I was sitting in a single bed with a blue blanket resting on my lap. _'At least i'm actually waking up in a bed this time'_ I frowned remembering the first time I woke up on the ship.

 _'Captain's probably throwing fit by now, I hope he's actually looking for me'_ I sighed, laying back down on my side facing the boring cream coloured wall. My frown deepened and my eyebrows furrowed as I began contemplating just how much the gods must despise me to put me in this situation.

' _And it was such a beautiful day this morning as well_ ' I sighed

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

 _"Senpai! Senpaii ~" Came the high pitched voice of the younger cabin girl no older than 14 who was currently placed under Carrie's watch._

 _"Hm what is it saki-chan? Have you finished the chores captain assigned us to" Carrie asked taking her feet off the table and setting the magazine on the side._

 _"The young bright pink-haired girl frowned at her " No! Captain assigned them for both of us to do, no way can i finish them myself" she whined "At least help a bit"_

 _"Don't wanna"_

 _"Bu-"_

 _"I don't want to be a cabin girl thats a title for kids and I don't like the sound of being a chore-girl either, so until captain assigns me a new positions or at least promotes me to full fledged Marine I'm not helping!" She decided not allowing the younger girl to speak as she folded her arms and pouted._

 _"Wow your even brattier than me"_

 _"Oi - I'm still your superior watch your mouth and you should treat your elders with respect" Carrie protested flicking the young chore-girls forehead._

 _"Hey! Your not that much older than me and your not even head cabin girl. Yuu-chan is so no way am I listening to you- bleh" The pinkette said, sticking her tongue out at the un-amused woman._

 _'"Damned brat"_

 _"Oi little brats where are you?" Came a yell from outside the door._

 _" eh Captain!?" They both yelled in unisons and whipped their heads towards the voice._

 _The door to the cabin office creaked open revealing their annoyed captain, Lieutenant Crow._

 _"Hm? What do you think your doing in my office?" He questioned tapping his foot._

 _"I- I didn't do anything , I was just looking for Senpai who snuck in after refusing to do her cho-mhmmhm" Saki managed to yell before Carrie could cover her mouth with her hand._

 _Glaring down at the girl, a tick formed on Carried forehead. "Big mouth" She grumbled._

 _"So your slacking off yet again are you" The Captain hummed crossing his arms, looking down at the rebellious cabin girl, causing her to gulp. "Saki, go back to your post. Im going to have a word with our little slacker over here" He warned angrily as Carrie let go of Saki who ran off._

 _"C- Captain, i can explain" She tried as She stood up holding her hands in front of her face towards him as if blocking herself. The Captain, who clearly wasn't in the mood for talking, stomped up to the whiney teen only to grab her by the ear and drag her out the room. "Ouchh, stop, that hurts!" her arms wailing as she screeched in pain._

 _"A simple task, you cant follow a simple task! Honestly do you think your on vacation or something? This is a marine ship not your personal cruise! When will you grow up?" He scolded as he continued dragging her to the deck._

 _"I have! I just don't want to do something like cleaning or babysitting! You never let me go out to the towns myself to collect supplies or information or even arrest pirates so I get bored on the ship"_

 _"You refuse to follow such simple tasks, yet you expect me to allow you to wander off on an island by yourself to handle something like pirate arrests?Honestly, your already old enough to be a full-fledged marine but you still act like a spoilt brat. Your supposed to be a role-model to the other cabin-kids and yet it seems like they're taking care of you rather than vice versa." The lieutenant scolded angrily, catching the attention of fellow marines and cabin members as a result._

 _"'Ouch that hurt...' She frowned looking away, not knowing how to respond since he was pretty much right._

 _"I try, i really do! But doing something like cleaning and cooking doesn't reflect on my potential or capabilities! How can I progress if I'm doing the same thing everyday! Just let me prove myself" She argued 't you at least trust me this one time to do something other than what a chore-girl would do. It's like you dont have an ounce of faith in me" She accused looking up at the man with puppy dog eyes._

 _"The Lieutenant simply stared at her and finally sighed "Fine i get it, you'll just keep boycotting your chores if i don't let you have some responsibilities i guess"_

 _'Yes! It worked' She mentally fist-pumped the air._

 _"I'll let you go on this errand alone, but when you return you'll be awaiting a serious punishment for dumping your chores onto Saki. Alright!"_

 _"Yes! Yes yes! I know , just tell me the errand I wanna leave already!" Out of sheer happiness, she began jumping up and down like a child_

 _"Okay, okay, calm down" The Captain said patting her head."Unfortunately all the pirate related errand have been taken care of and we pretty much have all our supplies so theres not really anything to do" he said to which Carrie groaned out of annoyance." But Yuuzuki is out collecting herbs and medicine on the outskirts of town in the forest on the other side of the island. She contacted me not too long ago saying she needs help with carrying her equipment and some rare ingredients she found." The Captain finished taking out a map from his pocket, scribbling something onto it before showing it to the teen._

 _Carrie leaned forward glancing at the map, noticing his pointed finger on a circled X. "This is roughly where Yuu is, approximately 4 miles deep into the north-west side of the forest. She said she'd be awaiting at the river side next to a small cottage house she found." Her Captain explained, passing her the map._

 _She looked up at him and saluted, instantly recognising this as her mission "I won't let you down Captain" She added cheerfully and ran off into the direction of Yuu-chan._

* * *

 _"Mhm.. where is she? ...I'm so lost aren't i?" She moaned as she aimlessly walked deeper into the forest._

 _" if it weren't for those stupid monkeys that stole my map i wouldn't be in this situation" A groan escaped her lips as she reminisced on the monkey ambush she experienced moments ago. "What would monkeys even do with the map?Its not like they can read it!"_

 _Not that any of it made a difference though, even with the map She had no clue where to go since She already smashed her compass when She tripped on a tree root when entering the forest. 'Damn, guess Saki was right when she said I was retarded' She admitted as she scratched the back of her head./p_

 _'Ugh and here I was, after ranting about Captain having no faith in me, did I managed to ruin my perfect chance to prove my self! Jeez I'm more useless than I thought'_

 _Her train of thoughts were cut short as an object in the sky caught her attention. She whipped her head to face it and squinted her eyes trying to adjust to the greeting of the sunlight which blocked her view. Managed to make out a figure shaped as a rather large bird she concluded that itwas'Nothing special' and walked away directing her attention else where._

 _Curiosity struck after she remembered that the island was known for not having any bird inhabitants due to the unique atmosphere surrounding the island which was apparently unsuitable to bird species. She Whipped out her telescope and turned back to the said bird as curiosity struck her in her time of boredom and closely watched the flying animal. Upon seeing the majestic animal, her jaw dropped at the image. It was more than just a bird, It was a blue and golden eagle... on fire? Her eyes widened and mind turned blank as all she could do was stare at the majestic creature. "Beautiful" She unconsciously whispered allowing the words to escape her lips. Once registering what she saw and convincing herself it wasn't just a hallucination, an idea popped into her head._

 _'Even with no hope of finding Yuu-chan, I can still prove my worthiness by capturing the mythical beast! Something as rare as that would surely be worth a lot of money and If not just eating the thing would be satisfying enough. Maybe the feathered flames would grant some sort of cool power!' Suddenly deciding to participate in a hunt down she chasing after the bird into the other side of the forest, which was said to be forbidden to locals and visitors for it belongs to the hunters of the villages. Where apparently hunting nets and booby traps were hidden in place all over. But being the careless young girl she is, Carrie simply dismissed the rumors she heard about and continued on her way since something like that would hardly affect her right?_

* * *

 **Carrie POV**

My ears perked at the sudden sound of the door opening, I kept my body still and closed my eyes trying to pretend to sleep. I heard footsteps enter the room and stop right before me, standing there for a few moments. Just as the person was stepping away, curiosity got the better of me so I turned my body glancing up to the person. It was blondie.

"Hm so your finally awake yoi?" He said with a slight smile forming. "You've been asleep for a while now"

I continued to stare at him, showing no signs of responding.

"I bought you some soup - yoi, it's been a while since we left the Island and I'm sure you haven't eaten since then so you must be hungry" He placed a bowl on the countertop desk next to me.

I was so busy worrying that I didn't realised I hadn't eaten since breakfast, as if on queue, hunger stroke and a low grumble emitted from my stomach. I immediately sat up throwing my arm over my stomach as a deep blush formed on my face _'How embarrassing.'_

A deep chuckle escaped from the blonde man "Seems like you are pretty hungry huh"

I sheepishly nodded and faced the pirate moving my legs to dangle off the side of the bed. I couldn't help but frown at the bowl to the side of me, throwing a wary look towards the blondie.

"It's not poisoned if thats what your thinking - yoi" he smirked. "If we wanted to kill you we would of done so the moment you crashed onto our ship"

My frowned deepened not finding his words very reassuring ' _So they of had the potential to actually kill me but instead spared me on a whim?_ 'I concluded, realising I was probably just a form of entertainment for them.

*Rumble* Came a noise for my stomach. The frown on my face was replaced with a thin line followed by a deeper blush on my cheeks.

The Blonde pirate moved the bowl into my hands, chuckling "C'mon don't worry, just eat it while it's still warm -yoi"

Too hungry to fight back and full well knowing I had to eat , I complied. "Okay" came the word as whisper loud enough for him to hear. I quickly began to eat the soup, slowing down when I felt a light stroke against my knees and a pair of eyes staring down on me. Looking slighlty up from the bowl in my hands I saw the blue quarter length trousers of the prates resting in front of my knees. Considering how tall he was, it was most likely his upper shins brushing my knee. 'Jeez g _uess Blondies never heard of personal space'_ i twitched _,_ Upon noticing my hesitation he spoke up "Do you not like it?" _Does he even notice?_

"Mhm no, its good. Did you make it?" I looked up at him briefly, not knowing what to say in the awkward interaction.

"No, Thatch did, He's the chef- yoi"

My mouth formed an 'O' shape as I recognised the name of the man I landed on.

I continued eating, still not knowing how to deal with the awkward atmosphere.  
Finally noticing my un-comfort he moved away " I'll be taking my leave, if it'll make you feel more comfortable -yoi" he spoke up as he was at the door.

"No, its fine" I stopped him. "This is your room right? Im the one intruding so it's not fair that Im kicking you out" I finished, not exactly sure as to what I was doing. Perhaps having some company would be better than sitting alone and bored, I concluded as my reasoning. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering as to how I knew it was his room. I pointed at his desk on the opposite side to me "ah" escaped from his lips as he seemed to realise what i meant.

" Are you perhaps a narcissist having all these newspapers and wanted poster of yourself on your wall and desk" I questioned with a slight mocking tone.

He chuckled making his way to the desk " And if i am, is there a problem?" He sarcastically enquired, that i couldn't help but smile.

A huge grin like smirk formed on his face cauing a frown onto mine as he spoke " So the little marine has a sense of humour-yoi "

"hm" I grunted in return whipping my head away childishly while my cheeks became slightly rose coloured.

"It's part of my job, being a commander and all, I have to keep track of what information the navy have on us, myself included" _ohhh_ My moth bacame a 'O' shape once again and i nodded in understanding. "Plus having a high bounty like that, who wouldn't want to show it off- yoi" he flashed a smirk my way in which I rolled my eyes at not able to suppress the slight smile forming on my lips.

"Marco.. The Pheonix was it? I read it from the poster"

"Hmm, so do you know me -yoi" he said with an intense gaze

"It sounds familiar but thats it really. Why do they call you a phoenix?" I questioned turning my head to the side.  
"Ahh you'll find out soon enough."

I raised an eyebrow but decided not to further question him.

Marco sat down onto the desk opposite me turning away and facing the wall, flicking through a bunch of paperwork I guessed. After finishing my bowl of soup I felt overwhelming boredom and directed my attention at the pirate before me, simply staring at the back of his head. _'He really has an oddly shaped hair style'_ I couldn't help but snicker, unfortunately load enough for the blonde to hear.

He turned his body resting an arm on the chair facing me "Is there something amusing going on for you?" He raised an eyebrow now slightly smiling.

I shook my head "You've got a really unique type of hairstyle, Iv'e never seen anything like It before. Well i guess everyone in this ship has"

"Hm that so-yoi, perhaps similar to a circus freak?" he returned, referring to my earlier insult to him.

My face flushed red with embarrassment and shock "I-uh-uh, did-dnt mean that.. erm" I stuttered not knowing how to apologise.

His face lit up with amusement at my reaction "Just don't go making up some ridiculous nicknames for me now." He chuckled, moving to the turn away

"You mean like Pineapple Head" I blinked, innocently smiling at him.

His eyes widened for a moment and the grin slipped off his face, he turned away, a quiet grunt escaped his lips "So you think so too huh?"

I almost snickered when I noticed his change in expression _'So he doesn't like being called that?'_

But being the kind-hearted lady that I am, I felt the slightest bit bad for my comment and passed him a small smile. "You know, for the record... if it makes you feel any better, Pineapple is my favourite fruit" I reassured,briefly glancing at him to see his reaction, followed by staring at my feet when I felt my checks warm.

He looked taken aback from my comment but quickly composed himself and sent me a gentle smile

"Yeah, mine too."


End file.
